


The Future of Us

by Danvers47



Series: WynSam [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Breakup, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danvers47/pseuds/Danvers47
Summary: It's been a year since Samantha Haught and Wynonna Earp became a couple. But, a year change things, especially with Xavier Dolls and Black Badge come to Purgatory.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna and Samantha Haught
Series: WynSam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155035
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE BACK!!!!! WYNSAM!!!!

Sam sat at the small worn table holding a hot mug of coffee between her palms. The sun was starting to rise. The first rays of sunshine floated through the window over the sink. Sam could only stare into the steaming coffee as a lone tear slid down her cheek. She angrily brushed the tear away and stood up, the chair scraping against the planked floor. Sam poured the almost full cup of coffee down the sink. Sitting the mug in the sink, she took one last look out the window to see if Wynonna was coming up the drive. She wasn’t …..again.

Sam griped the edge of sink and dropped her head in despair. _Who was she to think she could tame the wildness of Wynonna Earp? I’ve fooled myself for year into thinking she really loved me and that we could be together. But look at us now._ Sam brushed another tear angrily from her face as she turned to look at the bags sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Pushing away from the sink, she walked slowly to the stairs, picked up the bags, and headed toward the homestead door. Before walking out, she took one last look around the room and allowed herself a brief moment of remembrance of her time with Wynonna.

They had been so happy. The sex was mind-blowing. She had actually let herself fall in love with the raven haired, wild beauty. Sam thought Wynonna felt the same, even if she didn’t verbalize it often. But then, about a month ago, things began to change. Black Badge arrived with Agent Xavier Dolls heading the government agency. Wynonna had started hanging around the station more, spending more time with Agent Dolls. Then Wynonna started coming home late, skipping out on dates, and some nights not even coming home at all. But at least she hadn’t started drinking again, that she knew of anyway. Shorty or Gus hadn’t called her in a year to come pick her up from the bar. That’s at least one good thing that had come from their relationship.

Sam could have handled Wynonna hanging out and drinking with Dolls. Sam could handle competition with booze, but she couldn’t handle competition with another person. The thoughts of Wynonna being with someone else after what they had been through and done together…she just couldn’t handle it. Maybe she was weak. Maybe she was just stupid to think that someone like herself could be the one to tame Wynonna Earp. Sam snorted an angry snicker. Wynonna would never be tamed. Wynonna would never love her like Sam loved Wynonna. The only person Sam knew Wynonna truly loved was her sister, Waverly.

Waverly. She and Nicole would home in a couple of days. Thank goodness she hadn’t gotten rid of her apartment. Sam had renewed the lease so Nicole and Waverly would have somewhere to stay and be alone when they came in from college which would be soon for the summer. Sam couldn’t think about Wynonna anymore. She had to take care of herself. Picking up the luggage, she walked out and closed the door behind leaving the love she had lost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly are home for the summer. Will they figure out that WynSam are no more???

Sam entered her old apartment flipping the light switch. Some trash still littered the table and counters from where she and Wynonna would have impromptu getaways during the workday. She carried her bags to the bedroom trying not to think of those times. It just hurt too much. She was glad she’d taken the day off. Now she could clean and maybe rid the apartment of at least some of Wynonna.

She started with the trash, then moved to the sheets. Pulling them off, she couldn’t resist holding them to her nose and breathing in deeply catching the scent of Wynonna’s shampoo, soap, her leather, on the sheets and pillowcases. She tried to stop the tears from filling her eyes, but she couldn’t. Sam relented and crawled into the bed wrapping the sheets around her body imagining them to be Wynonna’s arms. Burying her face in them, she sobbed. “Damn you, Wynonna,” she heaved heavily. “Why did I open myself up to you?”

Sam cried until she had no tears left. Looking around, she sat up still wrapped in the sheets and used them to clean her face. She was done. Done punishing herself. She had to get up, pull herself together and get back to her life. She was smarter and stronger than this. She had let her guard down. She wasn’t going to do it again.

Sam climbed for the bed dragging the sheets with her. She crammed them in the washer. “Bye-bye, Wynonna,” she said as the tank filled with water. She grabbed her phone and turned on a hard rock playlist on Spotify. Cranking up the volume, she grabbed her cleaning supplies from the kitchen and headed to the bathroom.

She tried her best not to think about Wynonna walking in on her before they’d even started the relationship. She tried not to think about all the sex they’d had in her shower. Every time a memory would start to surface, she would crank the music up louder, which was why she hadn’t heard the door open to the apartment.

Sam was dancing around in the small bathroom singing with Bret Michaels and Poison and playing air guitar along with one CC’s sole. Spinning around and flinging her air like one of the band members, she caught a shadow from the corner of her eye. Opening them fully, she found Nicole and Waverly standing in the bathroom door with huge smiles on their faces. She screamed and threw a bottle of Windex at Nicole’s head.

Nicole dunked, but barely as the bottle whizzed by her head, hit the hall wall, and crashed to the floor. “Hey, sis,” Nicole laughed a greeting.

“DAMNIT, NICOLE, YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!!!!” Sam stomped her foot like a toddler.

Nicole just laughed harder. “Well, if you hadn’t been so caught up in your concert performance, you might have heard the door unlock,” Nicole scolded.

Sam clinched her jaw as she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. “Shut up……like you’ve never played air guitar…” she grumbled as she pushed past her sister. “Hi, Waverly,” she mumbled as squeezed between the two.

“Hey, Sam,” Waverly giggled.

“Why are you two here?” Sam stopped in the kitchen and questioned. “You aren’t supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

“We got done with finals and decided to come one home. We missed you guys,” Waverly answered.

“What are you doing here?” Nicole asked.

Sam stopped abruptly. _How do I explain this?_ she thought. “Uh, um…just cleaning,” she managed to stutter.

Nicole could tell something was up with her sister. First, the loud hairband music, then the cleaning, and now the avoidance of an answer. Leaning against the doorframe, she crossed her arms and ankles and stared at her sister. “What’s up?”

“What? Me? Nothing? Why?” she quickly sputtered.

Nicole raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yep. Nothing. Just cleaning,” Sam answered turning her back on her sister. _Damn, she’s good,_ thought Sam.

“Uh huh, right,” Nicole mumbled pushing off the wall and walking up behind her sister. “Something is up, sis. This….” she motioned with her arm, “isn’t you.”

Trying to distract her sister, Sam pushed Nicole away. “Don’t you have to unpack or something?”

Nicole watched her sister hurry away back to the bathroom. “Yep, she’s hiding something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam should know she can't hide anything from Nicole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole knows Sam is hiding something especially when Wynonna shows up unexpectedly.

Something awoke Sam. Opening her eyes, she lay on the sofa and listened. Moans and groans of what sounded like pleasure were sifting from her bedroom. “OH GOD NICOLE!” Waverly screamed. “SSSSHHHH, baby,” Nicole answered.

Sam pulled the pillow from under her head and covered her own muffling but not eliminating the sounds of her sister and girlfriend having sex. “I really need to invest in some noise canceling headphones,” Sam groaned into her own pillow. She rolled over facing the back of the sofa and pulled the pillow tighter. It didn’t help.

Sam was so focused on blocking out the noises from the bedroom, she almost didn’t hear the sound coming from the main apartment door. She raised up and looked toward the door turning her head like a puppy listening. Her eyes caught the turning of the deadbolt and then door knob. Sam’s instincts took control. She leaped from the sofa looking around for anything to use as a weapon. The floor lamp, she decided. She grabbed it pulling the plug from the wall. Catapulting over the sofa, she waited behind the door holding the lamp like a bat. As soon as the silhouette of the person came into view, she swung.

Wynonna managed to catch the metal poll of the lamp just before it hit her in the face. “WHAT THE HELL?”

“Wynonna?” Sam stood stock still. “What are you doing here?”

Letting the lamp fall, Wynonna breathed a sigh of relief. “Sam! You’re alright!” she exclaimed grabbing Sam in a tight hug.

“Get off me!” Sam growled pushing the brunette away from her. “Of course I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I’ve been looking for you all night!” Wynonna huffed.

“Why? You’ve not bothered in the past month, so why now?” Sam retorted as she jerked the lamp so hard the cord whipped around Wynonna’s legs.

“OUCH! HEY!” she whined.

Sam just rolled her eyes. Wynonna was admiring the red head’s ass as she bent to replug the lamp but was interrupted when Nicole came rushing down the hall. “Little Haught! You’re home!” Wynonna yelled grabbing Nicole in a hug.

“Wynonna? You scared the hell out of me! I thought someone was attacking Sam,” Nicole scolded holding up the baseball bat she had in her hands.

“Nah, just me Haughty. Hey, where’s my lit…..” Wynonna stopped when Waverly opened the bedroom door and peeped out. “BABY GIRL!” Wynonna squealed and ran to her sister. Waverly barely had time to open the door before Wynonna tackled her and spun her around.

“Wynonna!” Waverly giggled as she returned her sister’s affection.

Sam used the distraction to make her way to the bathroom. She couldn’t deal with Wynonna, not yet, and not in front of their sisters. Closing the bathroom door, she locked it and leaned against it closing her eyes. _Why had Wynonna showed up? It was obvious she hadn’t know their sisters were home. So why? Why did she look so frantic and relieved when she saw me? Do I even care at this point?_

Sam was too exhausted to even try to muddle through her thoughts. She hadn’t slept well, not to mention the early morning moanings of sex and then Wynonna. She just couldn’t deal. She slowly pushed herself off the perch and turned on the shower. After stripping, she climbed in and let the hot water cascade over her. Sam didn’t know how long she had been in the shower. She just knew it felt good until the water started running cooler. Turning off the faucet, the stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel. Using another towel, she dried her hair and body, then used it to wipe the fog from the mirror. As she stood staring at her reflection, she could hear Wynonna talking in the background. Wynonna. Sam knew she loved Wynonna. But the question now was, did Wynonna love her anymore?

Sam stared at her reflection. She let her eyes roam over her body. Yeah, she was toned. But she was plain. She had this stupid red hair and pale skin. Jeez…every time, she went outside, she got a sunburn instead of tanned. She had a good job, a stable job, but the pay sucked. She was nothing like Xavier Dolls. He was handsome. Really buff and well built. He worked for the government, so he must make good money. But, he seemed hard emotionally. Like, he never smiled, at least not to Sam. He was all work, no play, except around Wynonna. That’s the only time she ever saw him even remotely seem to smile. How was she supposed to compete with that?

Sam closed her eyes and dropped her head. She couldn’t. Well, she could, but did she really want to? If all it took for Wynonna to turn away from her was a new boy in town, then was fighting for her even worth it?

Jezz. She was going to drive herself crazy thinking about it. It was probably time to go to work. Turning around, she then realized that she had no clothes with her. “Damn it!” she huffed. Pulling the towel tighter around her and tugging at the back hoping to hide her ass, she cracked the door and peeped out. She couldn’t see the girls, but could hear. She assumed they were in the kitchen. She eased the door open and slipped through racing to the bedroom shutting the door as quickly as possible.

Wynonna heard the door open down the hallway and looked up from where she was sitting. It was Sam leaving the bathroom, in only a towel. _Holy hell!_ she thought, leaning farther back on the barstool than she meant to causing it to tip over sending her falling to the floor.

“WYNONNA!” Nicole and Waverly yelled as they watched her hit the floor.

Wynonna turned her head to see Sam closing the bedroom door. “Shit!” she huffed.

Nicole raised an eyebrow when she noticed where Wynonna’s gaze was directed. “What?” Wynonna asked climbing to her feet.

“Were you ogling my sister’s ass?” Nicole asked.

“What? No…Maybe….” Wynonna shrugged….”Well it is a nice ass….and pair of legs,” she mumbled.

“You horndog,” Waverly laughed at her sister.

“Like you two don’t go at it like rabbits!?” Wynonna chided back.

Nicole and Waverly just snorted and shook their heads.

_________________________________________________________

When Sam finally emerged from her bedroom, she was dressed in her uniform. She was pulling the belt tight against her hips when she walked into the living room. “Coffee?” Nicole asked handing her a mug.

“Oh God yes, please!” Sam said grabbing it and plopping down on a barstool. “Wynonna gone?”

“Yeah. She had to be somewhere,” Nicole answered. “Waverly’s in the shower.”

Sam just nodded. Nicole sat a plate of eggs and toast in front of her sister. “I don’t have time,” Sam said starting to rise.

“Sam, you’re gonna take time. Sit. Eat,” Nicole directed. “You look like shit!” she then said and shrugged.

“Gee, thanks, sis!” Sam said annoyed.

Nicole shrugged again. “Just stating the obvious, Sam. Now eat!” Nicole pushed the plate closer to her sister then refilled her own mug. “What’s going, Sam?” she finally asked.

Sam glanced up but quickly refocused on her eggs and pushing them around her plate. “What do you mean?”

Nicole laid a hand on her sister’s arm. “Sam, this is me. I know you. Something is wrong. You’ve barely said three words since Waverly and I got home last night. You avoided Wynonna this morning. You aren’t eating which is, by the way, starting to show on your skinny ass.”

Sam took a deep breath. She knew she couldn’t hide anything from Nicole. She had thought, hoped, that she would get her shit together before Nicole and Waverly came home for the summer, but that didn’t happen. But, she wasn’t ready to talk. She couldn’t even get her thoughts together, much less try to explain it to Nicole. “I can’t, yet, Nicole. Okay? Just give me time,” Sam said sadly.

Nicole nodded then came around the bar. She wrapped her arms around her sister’s shoulders and pulled her tight. “I’m here, you know that, right?”

Sam sniffed and brushed a tear from her face. “Yeah, I know.” Pushing her sister away, she got up and grabbed her Stetson. “I gotta go or Nedley will have my ass if I’m late.” Before Nicole could even say bye, Sam was shutting the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully get some action going soon as I've finally decided which way I want this to go. Hope you hang in there with me!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls has a mission. Wynonna is not a happy camper when she winds up feeling the consequences of his action.

“Do you have any idea what the hell you have done!?” Wynonna yelled as she slammed the door to Dolls’s office.

Dolls said nothing, only looked up at the raging brunette.

“Well? Do you?” she asked again as she plopped herself on the edge of his desk and grabbed a donut.

As Wynonna stuffed the donut into her mouth, Dolls grumbled, “No, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“Damn straight I am! She moved out! She took her shit and left, Dolls!!” Wynonna yelled a little louder flailing her arms scattering donut crumbs all over the desk.

“Will you lower your voice, Wynonna!” Dolls growled at her as he tried to rake the crumbs in the floor without smearing icing over his paperwork.

“I will not lower my voice!” she yelled back. “SHE LEFT ME, DOLLS!” she screamed as she stood up and kicked his desk.

“Wynonna….” Dolls threatened.

“DO NOT WYNONNA ME! The love of my life left me because you won’t let me tell her what the hell is going on!”

“It’s for her own protection. It’s for all of their protection. You know this,” he tried to explain.

“Bullshit!” she squawked. “We could protect them and you know it!”

“Wynonna, as long as they don’t know we are watching them, they will act normal. Meaning that Champ won’t suspect anything and he will be stupid enough to try to go after one or all of them. Trust me, please, Wynonna. I know what I’m doing.” He motioned for her to sit down so he could find out what had happened to send her over the edge and break their plans.

The door opened as Wynonna took a seat. “Everything okay in here?” Nedley asked giving Dolls an angry look.

“Everything is fine. Please leave, Sheriff,” Dolls instructed with no emotion.

Nedley didn’t follow the orders. Instead he looked at Wynonna who looked haggard and angry. The Earp temper was starting to show. He could hear it through the wall in his office. “Wynonna?”

Wynonna nodded. “It’s okay, Nedley. Just a difference of opinion.”

“Uh huh,” he answered gruffly. “I’ll just be a yell away if you need me.”

Wynonna nodded. She loved the sheriff but she would never admit it. He had been like a father to Sam and Nicole; something they had never had. She would forever be in debt to him for that.

“Now that you are calm down, Wynonna, why don’t you explain what you were previously ranting about,” Dolls said taking his seat again.

Wynonna glared at the man behind the desk. She knew what his mission was. She knew he was the one who saved Nicole back in Calgary. But she didn’t have to like the son of a bitch. He had no qualms about how he went about doing his job. Collateral damage, he called it. Well, he could stick collateral damage up his ass. She was not about to lose the love her life because some bounty hunter wanted to make a name for himself.

“Screw you, Dolls! I’m telling Sam what it going on. I’m not losing her because you want to follow some damn plan that might not even work!” Wynonna argued back at him.

“Wynonna, I can make your life hell….” he started.   
“You already have!” she cried. “Sam left me, Dolls! Do you hear me? She left me! She packed her shit and went back to her apartment!”

“I’m sorry, Wynonna. I never thought…”

“NO! You didn’t, asshole!” she stood up and pointed at him. “You didn’t think about the consequences for the rest of us. All you care about is catching Champ and getting a promotion.” She turned toward the door. “You know, I don’t know what happened to you over the years. But, you sure as hell aren’t the same guy Nicole described. The guy she described wasn’t a soulless asshole.” With that, Wynonna walked out and slammed the door behind her and headed to find Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Champ is back. Wynonna is pissed. Nedley hates Dolls. Just a regular day in Purgatory.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna confesses to Sam about where she's been and what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for telling me I'd posted the wrong chapter. It has been a week. Please forgive....Here is the actually chapter.

Sam caught a glimpse of Wynonna stomping from Dolls’s office and heading toward her. She had heard the muffled yelling coming from that direction earlier, but she had been distracted by the call on dispatch so had no idea what all the yelling had been about. She had just answered another call and was getting the information when Wynonna walked up, snatched the headphones away, and said, “Hey, yo, Deputy Haughtpants is busy right now. Call back. Yeah.” She threw down the headphones, grabbed Sam’s rolling chair, and steered her toward Nedley’s office all the while ignoring Sam’s protests.

At one point, Sam actually thought about stopping the rolling of her chair with her feet, but quickly changed her mind and decided it was safer to hold on the seat and hope Wynonna drove a chair better than the truck. She didn’t. Sam slammed into two desks, one deputy, a wall, Nedley’s door, and Nedley’s desk before stopping.

“Jesus, Wynonna!” Nedley complained when Sam slammed to a stop at his desk.

Leaving Sam heaving and rubbing her now bruised knees, Wynonna slammed the door to the office just as Dolls was about to step through. “OUCH!” he cried when the door hit him square in the nose.

“That means keep your nose in your own business, asshole!” she laughed turning back to Nedley and Sam. Flailing her arms at Nedley, she said, “So, Neds, tell her what’s going on so she won’t be mad at me anymore.” Nedley just starred at the brunette without a sound. “Well, go ahead,” she motioned for him to begin.

Sam stood up. “I don’t have time for this,” she mumbled and started around Wynonna who grabbed her shoulders and steered her back toward the chair. “Wynonna,” Sam whined.

“Nedley,” Wynonna whined in returned.

“Oh good grief,” he growled. “Samantha, sit down. Wynonna, I am not explaining the mess you got yourself into listening to the asshole in the next room. You got yourself into the mess, you get yourself out,” he growled standing and making his way to the door. “I’ll keep the riffraff out while you tell her yourself.” Nedley walked out casting a glance towards Doll’s office door which was now closed.

Once the office door closed, Wynonna stared at the floor and rocked on her heels of her feet. She looked like a kid waiting for a scolding from her parent. Sam raised an eyebrow in anticipation of the brunette’s explanation which still had not started. “Well?” Sam finally asked.

“Well,” Wynonna looked up and then quickly back down at her feet.

After a few more silent minutes, Sam huffed and stood to leave again. Wynonna grabbed for her again, but this time, Sam jerked away. “No, Wynonna. Either you start talking or I’m leaving. I’ve lived with the silence for months already.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. I swear, I never meant for any of this to happen,” Wynonna started.

“Never meant what to happen, Wynonna?” Sam asked her anger growing. “Screwing around with Dolls? Never coming home?” she cried throwing her arms in the air in a huff.

Wynonna’s stood staring at Sam like she had horns suddenly sprouting from her head. “Wait, what…you thought…me…and Dolls?” Wynonna wrinkled her face in disgust. “HELL NO!” she yelled and grabbed Sam in a bear hug.

Sam stood with her arms hanging at her sides. As much as she wanted to wrap her arms around the woman, she refused to give in. It would take more than a declaration to prove Sam’s theory wrong.

When Wynonna finally realized Sam was not returning her embrace, she stepped back and looked at Sam. What she saw nearly ripped her heart out. She saw hurt, something she never wanted to do to Sam. Sam had been the only other person besides Waverly to put up with her shit and still love her. She didn’t try to change her. She just accepted her awkwardness, her wild side, her…just her. Sam had loved her for who she was regardless of her mistakes….until now.

Wynonna cupped Sam’s jaw. “Look at me,” she pleaded trying not to let her own feelings take over and make her into a blubbering idiot. “Please, Sam,” she continued when Sam finally looked at her. “I swear to you…on my full bra and wet panties, it is NOT what you think.” Sam tried to look away, but Wynonna followed her gaze. “I swear to you. I know I’ve done a lot of bad stuff and messed up…a lot…but I did not have sex of any kind with that dick in there.”

“Wynonna,” Sam started to speak as tears escaped her eyes.

“Baby, I swear, I didn’t! I have not touched anyone…except you…well and myself when you weren’t available…” she smirked trying to lighten the mood. It didn’t.

“Then why? Why did you leave?” Sam whispered full of hurt.

“I did it to protect you…and our sisters,” Wynonna whispered. Sam rolled her eyes and started to pull away. “…from Champ.”

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. “What?” she asked in confusion. “What do you mean…Champ? He’s in prison.”

Wynonna shook her head. “Not anymore. He escaped.”

“What!? When?” Sam cried.

“Almost a month ago,” Wynonna answered.

“When Dolls came,” Sam deduced. “What does he have to do with Champ?”

Wynonna motioned for Sam to sit. There were only two people that Wynonna could and would be serious with Waverly and Sam. This was a time she knew she had to be serious as she explained. “He broke out, escaped, whatever you want to call it.”

“How?” Sam asked. “He had to have help. He’s not smart enough to do something like that on his own,” she declared.

“You’re right. He had help. He and another inmate broke out by pretending to be sick. On the way to the hospital, they over powered the guard and EMTs. They managed to steal a vehicle. It was found a few miles away out of gas. They were headed in this direction,” Wynonna explained.

Sam just starred at Wynonna is disbelief. Her mind was racing. She was back in the alley with her head covered being beaten. She remembered thinking she was going to die without seeing her sister again. Who would take care of her if something happened again? She had Waverly now, didn’t she? But what if Champ got to them? What if he hurt Nicole this time? Champ had sworn revenge as he was hauled screaming from the courtroom the day he was sentenced. She was so lost in her own thoughts, Sam didn’t realize Wynonna was speaking again until she touched her leg. “Hey, you still with me?”

Brought back to the moment, Sam nodded. “Yeah, sorry, I just uh…..”

Wynonna pulled her to against her. “I have been looking out for you and Nicole and Waverly ever since I found out. I’m not going to let him hurt you again.”

Sam wrapped her arms around Wynonna. It felt so good to be back there. She buried her face in the brunette’s neck and drew in her leather scent. “How? How have you been in two places at once?”

“Hence, the dick the next door,” Wynonna said antagonistically. “Dolls works for Black Badge a bounty company. They sent him to find Champ and the other guy. He asked me to help, but I couldn’t tell you all what was going on. His plan was to not tell you so you’d act ‘normal’,” she made quotation marks in the air, “hoping Champ would be too stupid to realize we were watching. He sent me to Calgary to watch our sisters while he stayed here keeping an eye on you and managing the intel coming in from the cops.”

“So….you didn’t…sleep…with Dolls?” Sam finally asked after taking a while to comprehend what Wynonna had just explained.

“God no, Sam. Why would I? I’ve got the most gorgeous, sexy, Haught cop…why would I want anyone else when you….you complete me?” How? How did this redhead make her lose all control and act like a romantic sap?

“Really?” Sam asked with tears filling her eyes.

“Hell yeah. Besides Waverly you are the only other person to ever put with my shit,” she grinned. “Not to mention the orgasms….” Sam stopped her by covering her mouth with her hand, but quickly drew it back when Wynonna licked it.

“EW!” she squealed wiping her hand on her khakis. “Ok, wait,” Sam looked up curiously, “if you’re here, and Dolls is here, then whose watching our sisters?”

Reality hit Wynonna like a ton of brick. “OH SHIT!” She grabbed Sam’s hand and pulled her out the door, through the bullpen, and down the street to the apartment. Nedley saw them race from the station and yelled at Dolls. The two men scampered down the street trying to catch up. By the time Dolls and Nedley caught them, Wynonna and Sam were standing outside of an opened apartment door with terrified expressions. Upon seeing Wynonna with Peacemaker locked and loaded, he and Nedley drew their own weapons. Wynonna nodded to Sam to push the open further. Sam choked back a sob when she saw the room. Furniture was overturned. Lamps were broken. But worst of all a bloody knife lay in the floor near a pool of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH OH!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Champ takes advantage of Nicole and Waverly being alone and unprotected.

Nicole was puttering around the kitchen cleaning the mess from breakfast while Waverly showered and dressed. Nicole had just finished and was drying her hands when a knock sounded at the door. Opening the door, she had no time to react before she was tackled by a burly man. They tumbled across the back of the sofa landing on the coffee table splintering it into pieces. Nicole was trying to catch her breath while also gathering her senses. Before she could do either, she felt herself being lifted and thrown against the wall.

Nicole barely registered Waverly screaming her name before she felt a searing pain in her jaw and hit the floor with a thud. “Waverly,” she whispered blinking her eyes rapidly trying to focus and push herself up.

“NO!” Waverly screamed. “LET ME GO YOU SHIT TICKET!!!” she yelled as the beat her limbs against Champ who just smiled. He actually seemed to be enjoying it.

Nicole’s adrenalin soared. Instincts to protect Waverly set into hyper drive. She saw Champ holding Waverly tightly against his chest laughing as the brunette struggled against him. “Champ,” Nicole growled leaping to her feet. Before she could even take a step, she found herself tackled again and thrown against another wall. This time, however, Nicole was more ready and rebounded toward her attacker swinging punches. Grunts sounded as Nicole’s fists found their marks. 

When a punch landed hard enough to bring the man to his knees, Nicole lunged past him toward Waverly who was still struggling to remove herself from Champ’s arms. Nicole was so focused on Waverly, she didn’t notice the hand wrapping around her ankle. Nicole face planted on the floor. She scrambled again to regain her footing only to be dragged back down. She kicked at her assailant, landing a few, and finally managed a solid kick sending him reeling backwards.

Jumping to her feet, she froze at the sight of Champ holding one of the kitchen knives to Waverly’s throat. Waverly was still trying to struggle, but subdued when she felt the sting of the blade nick her neck.

“NO!!” Nicole yelled. Champ sneered and his eyes seem to twinkle with anticipation and happiness. Nicole was peering at him curiously when she felt the other man grab her from behind. Nicole responded with a headbutt to his nose earning a loud yelp and release.

“Champ, let her go!” Nicole demanded angrily.

Champ responded by tightening his grasp around Waverly and the pressing the knife deeper against her neck. Waverly whimpered feeling another sting.

“You won’t hurt her, Champ. Not if you really…..AAAAAHHHHH!” Nicole screamed in pain. She reached for her back and felt a wooden shard protruding from her right side. She tried to pull it free. A hand covered hers around the wood and coarse, gravelly voice hovered at her ear speaking. “Doesn’t mean I won’t hurt you, bitch!” Nicole’s scream pierced the air as he rammed the shard deeper. Waverly’s scream echoed with Nicole’s as she watched her love crumble to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Wynonna, what have you done!!??


End file.
